battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:HYDRAXIS Navy/@comment-22011788-20140413050142/@comment-6955604-20140415032258
OOC: Time for Kuznetsov's backstory... lol IC: Vladimir Kuznetsov was a normal Russian citizen. Until he reached 15. At 15, he started making bad decisions. Some of them were simple ones, like bullying kids younger than him at school, and some bad ones, like sending a few students to the hospital. After one such decision, he got in bad trouble with his parents. He than ran away from home and was picked up by his friends's dad who Happend to be a Naval officer. He then became interested in Military and Naval history, with the friend's dad being the teacher. Then on one such morning, he decided to go back to his parents house. By now it have been almost been x2 years, and is now 17. He left the dad's house, with a stolen AK-47... When he finally got back to his house, his mother were very angry with him. His dad had died of old age due to cancer problems. When in a argument with his mom, he got so mad that he got out his stolen AK-47 and shot his mom with it. The shot proved to be fatal. After that, Kuznetsov ran away from his house again and returned to his friends's dads house. The dad was very upset when Kuznetsov told him what happened. After a brief fist fight, Kuznetsov ran and stabbed the dad with a dagger from the dad's weapon collection. Then Kuznetsov ran away once again... This time to a near by Naval district. When Kuznetsov got there, he signed up to join the mighty Russian Navy. He aced his Naval exams and passed. At the rank of Admiral, he was ready for anything. At 26, he heard that the leader of the Russian Navy, Admiral Pavel Payelovsky, had died due to old age. Kuznetsov, oddly, assumed command of the Russian Navy. He commanded it well, until the Russia-U.S. war. Now at 37, Kuznetsov has become more power hungry and ruthless. He had ordered many technologically advanced warships to be built. One of them caught his eye, a Petrov-Class Sea Fortress. He named it Peter the Great and announced it as his flagship. Then x3 months later, he heard of Admiral Guy, a U.S. Navy legend. He grew jealous and wanted to rival him. His bad actions lead to the Russia-U.S. War, also known as WWIII. It lasted for x5 years and killed millions of people and destroyed most of the Earth due to many Nuclear weapons being used. He then realized that his actions were poor and then made friends with Admiral Guy. Then he took a break from his Naval position, working to raise more resources due to most of them being spent on weapons in WWIII. At this time, he nicknamed it "The Dark Age", due to his long inactivity. At some point, between this, he captured the SeaCorp Corporation, to help gain resources. Now at age 51, he is back in action. He now learns of the war going on between the Carolinian Imperial Navy and the Federation Navy. He wants to get involved so he send many warships over there and kills some people. Maybe about 450,00 Federation troops. He won't tell how many. Then he raids the Federation-held Carolinian Beachead, and successfully helps capture it. Then for some reason he drops out of the war, but he did not state why. Now, x5 Months after the enforcement of the Carolinians, he went out on a secret mission to classified coordinates on board the Peter the Great. Sitting in his admiral's quarters, he gets word that the Peter the Great was under attack, but Kuznetsov did not react. He believed that he needed to die honorably. So he did, leaving command of the Russian Navy to his second in command, Antonin Dovchenko. Kuznetsov's body was never found, but only his Admiral's hat remains. It has been confired that the Republic of Hatay destroyed the Peter the Great, due to Hatay being one of the many countries that Kuznetsov secretly robbed for resources, one of them being Oil since Hatay was in the Middle East. Now, Admiral Antonin Dovchenko rules... It is unknown of what decisions he will make in the Future. The End. ---- OOC: I may have over done it... Sorry if it looks like a story.. I enjoy writing stories.